A Viral Huntsman
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: Jaune didn't know what to do. Weiss was dying right in front of him, what made it even worse was that his aura was low so he could not transfer any of his aura to her. That was until he heard a familiar voice in his head saying to "Use his virus".
1. Chapter 1

"Weiss!"

Jaune rushed to her side, the look of shock in her face was visible as she tried to register the fact that a spear had impaled her. Hands shivering, she gave one desperate look to Jaune as she fell down. The spear that was conjured by Cinder dissipated out of thin air making it much worse as there was nothing applying pressure on the open wound. Crimson started to spread on the heiress' clothes. All the while Jaune pushed both of his palms down on the wound.

"Weiss, stay with me!"

Her cool blue eyes hovered over Jaune's panicked form. Her vision swam as she started to see him turn from one to three, she could feel the something warm on under her, two more figures joined to help her; one with raven black hair with a stripe of pink and another with ginger though for her fleeting life could not see their faces.

Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes as he kept repeating the words 'not again' over and over. Across the room Cinder and her group had gathered. "A valiant effort, but it's pointless. Hopefully this will serve as a lesson,"

"I won't use you," Jaune said quietly though it might as well have been a shout due to the entire auditorium being empty.

Everyone looked at the teen in question, unknown to them blue eyes switched from red to blue repeatedly, "She'll end up like me!" he shouted.

Cinder raised an eyebrow at the sudden raise in volume just out of curiosity.

"Must've broken him," Mercury said while giving a shrug.

"Well, that's good then," Emerald said.

Meanwhile Jaune was having a conversation with someone else, a someone that that was older than the four kingdoms themselves. Yang grabbed his shoulder and gave a look of concern on his face. He muttered quietly something while ending with 'promise'. He brought up one of his hands; his palm was coated with Weiss' blood a grim thought but for some reason he couldn't find the energy to care. He brought up one finger and without any warning, jammed it in the open wound.

He ignored the sounds of gasps that escaped their mouths, he also ignored the fact that Yang was pulling him away from the heiress yet for some unexplained reason he wouldn't budge despite her being stronger than him. This slightly piqued Cinder's interests after all someone who's as strong a Yang should've been able to move Jaune but for some reason she couldn't.

"Jaune, what are you doing?!"

"I'**m**, fi**xi**n**g** **he**r," Jaune said while glaring at the other blonde. The sudden snap shocked Yang enough that she let him go.

To everyone's shock large veins popped out of the arm that had its finger lodged in Weiss wound, something bright crimson swam through the veins and towards the open wound, while this was happening the everyone who wasn't unconscious watched the entire debacle with rapt attention, the veins began to go back to normal and Jaune's finger left the wound. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the hole on Weiss' stomach closed up almost instantly, they could even see her glowing slightly, a sign that her aura had recovered. A groan escaped the heiress' mouth and everyone gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Weiss, how are you feeling?" Yang asked.

"I-I feel energised, I feel like I can fight again," she said.

"Well isn't that fortunate!"

All of the Beacon's students snapped their head when they saw Emerald, Mercury and Vernal charge at them. Yang, Nora and Ren were about to intercept were it not for the sudden appearance of small black spikes. The former three jumped back – narrowly avoiding the larger spike that just erupted from the ground, it went back to the ground the smaller spiked also went back down underground one by one, everyone traced the prongs and to their shock it was none other than Jaune Arc.

Said man had pulled his fist out of the ground and stood up, he placed himself in between his friends and Cinder's group. Said woman narrowed her eyes, Jaune's eyes locked with hers. The look of anger clearly shown in his face but for some reason Cinder felt that there was more behind his eyes; it was like she could see millions of lives hidden behind those eyes. He brought his fists up watched Mercury, Vernal and Emerald surround him trying to find a way to deal with the new situation.

Vernal attacked first with Emerald in tow, to their mild surprise Jaune charged them as well, Jaune threw a punch with was easily dodged by Vernal but she wasn't prepared to the sudden foot on her stomach, air escaped out of her mouth as she was sent careening towards the statue that lead to one of the Relics. Despite this Emerald had managed to close their distance, using her semblance she multiplied herself into five, each of them raising their weapons. Jaune didn't even try to dodge the first nor the second Emerald; their weapons basically phased through them. He brought his fist up and went to punch the third, Emerald's eyes widened in shock.

Due to this, Jaune managed to sock her right in the jaw which brought her down on the floor. He approached her and grabbed her by the throat, he brought her up with relative ease, Emerald struggled to escape from his vice grip. Jaune squeezed his hand depriving the girl her oxygen. Let her weapons go in exchange of clawing his hands – trying to make him let go.

"Jaune, behind you!" Yang shouted.

Jaune didn't have time to look as his chest exploded outwards, coating Emerald in gore while a massive hole was seen where his heart should've been. Through this hole everyone could see Mercury's smoking boot. By now, Jaune had let go of Emerald just to look at the gaping hole in his chest.

"Wow, you didn't even have any aura, that su- "Mercury wasn't able to finish as Jaune's hand shot for his neck.

He was lifted up the ground much like the same with Emerald, with ease, eyes widened when crimson tendrils started to occupy the gaping hole, in an alarming rate the tendrils regenerated the heart followed by the lungs then the ribs then the muscles then skin and finally the shirt. Jaune looked at Mercury with a sadistic grin.

"**That hurt," **'Jaune' said.

Mercury along with everyone's eyes widened in shock when Jaune was suddenly engulfed by the same crimson tendrils. When they disappeared, what came out was a totally new person. Blood red eyes looked up at his perpetrator with an almost predatory smile, the hood that covered his face somehow made it slightly scarier, he also wore a black, leather jacket that seem to pulsate slightly with red veins.

"**You talk too much," **the man said.

He slammed Mercury on the ground hard, with a raised fist he punched him hard enough that his aura shattered in an instant, another punch snapped his head to the left leaving wild splotches of blood on the floor. It finally ended when the man raised both fists and slammed it on his face, crushing his skull while also making a wide crater on the floor. Just when they this he was done black tendrils sprouted out from his back and towards the deceased teenager, Cinder narrowed his eyes now gaining him her full attention. The tendrils consumed Mercury and by the time they were gone what graced them was the same teenager that just had his skull crushed.

'Mercury' moved around and shook his body, **"Been awhile since I've done that,"**

"Interesting, may I know you name?" Cinder asked rather calmly as if someone had not just died.

"**Why should I tell you?"**

"The only people that I know that can control a Grimm is one," Cinder replied while she slowly revealed her Grimm arm.

The impersonator gave a dark chuckle, **"I'm not a Grimm… I'm a virus," **his chuckling suddenly stopped, **"And you've just hurt my host,"**.

"Then shall I know your name Mister Virus?"

"**Mercer. Alex Mercer," **he said with a predatory grin while shifting his right arm into a large and terrifying blade.

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask me why I wrote this, frankly if an idea pops in my head I just write it. Anyways let me know what you guys think about this story. Unfortunately, this would only be a oneshot. Maybe I could turn it into a series because I had this whole idea of Mercer infecting Grimm with his virus and creating this massive army that was just underground. For those who didn't understand how Alex managed to spot where the real Emerald allow to tell you the simplest answer: he used his thermal vision.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story and with that I bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes from both Beacon's party and Cinder's darted left and right keeping track of the entire fight that's ensuing right in front of them. Cinder clashed swords with Alex, the scowl on her face visible. It was clear that she was angry, after all she didn't like it when someone halts her plans, of course she had been prepared, she had countermeasures above countermeasures in the event that something got snagged in between the gears of her well-oiled plan.

Yet despite all of this she wasn't prepared for the creature that she was clashing swords with – that made her angry. What made it worse was the ever-present grin on his face while she held a snarl that promised torturous pain. She shifted her blades hoping to unbalance his body, in proved successful as he now stumbled forward. She took his moment of weakness to stab one of the swords on his back. Her eyes widened and she was forced to retract her attack and jump back when his left arm shifted into a spike shield, said shield extended its prongs which was the cause of her moment of retreat.

She wasn't given any amount of respite, with a burst of speed that cracked the concrete beneath his feet he zoomed towards her scoring a sweet knee to the gun, air escaped her lungs as her aura flashed telling her that she just took a huge damage. Her back hit against the wall hard, judging by the way she was still crouched down and the amount of times she's trying to breath, Alex could accept that she's out for the moment. He was about to approach and finish her off when a gunshot wounded his sides.

The wounds of course healed in a matter of seconds, while he did admit that Dust infused bullets stung more than the normal bullets he was subjected daily to thousands of years ago, it was nothing compared to having a nuke blasted on your face. The furious look on her face amused Alex, the man behind the green-haired girl, Hazel, graced a frown on his face. Mercer was about to say a snarky comment but was cut off when out of nowhere pain flared in his entire being. His upper torso sloped to the side while his legs remained standing. Looking down on him was Raven, a look of disinterest in her eyes.

She was about to finish him off when she was forced to back off due to the fact that the legs, which was supposed to stop moving, still moved, it kicked and kicked forcing her to back off, she blacked the occaional foot here and there. When she was a few meters away from Mercer more tendrils grew out of the legs and attached to Alex the tendrils pulled him, the process was quick and efficient, his torso no attached he glared at her.

"**Lucky shot,"**

Raven didn't say anything, instead she sliced the air forming a portal and entering it. Once she disappeared, Alex scanned the room with observant eyes – looking for anything that was out of place. The air shifted to his side forcing him to act. When earlier the blade cut through him easily now it didn't; his black jacket shifted from black to matte grey, layers upon layers of biomass accumulated around his body forming an extremely thick chitin like armour. The blade dug deep but it wasn't enough to cut him in half again. Before Raven could pull her weapon, Alex grabbed it and with enough pressure, snapped it in two. Raven jumped back narrowly avoiding Alex's newly shifted claws. Raven clicked her tongue in annoyance, it was clear that they didn't expect any of this, so she bid the next best thing. She called out to her companion, Vernal, said girl looked at her while at the same time maintaining Alex within her line of sight.

"We're leaving,". She pressed a button on her sword dropping the broken blade, she placed the hilt back and it made click sound. She pulled it out to see a new blade had been attached on the hilt. With a slice, the blade made a portal.

Just as Vernal and Raven were about to leave a pillar of concentrated fire erupted in between them separating both of them from each other. Cinder glowered upon them with an ever-present anger, "You won't be leaving until I get the Spring Maiden!"

Her eyes flashed with fire as she floated in the air, three streams of flame circled her in a two-meter radius creating something similar to that of an atom with her being the nucleus. The wind started to pick up to the point that even the hand railings on the upper floors of the auditorium detached and flew around wildly, yet despite that Alex barely even flinched. Judging by his analysis, Raven and Vernal were of a different party and are only acquaintances with Cinder and her lackeys. What bugged him though was the man that stood just ahead of him with his arms cross and a frown but curious look on his face; Hazel. The auditorium rocked, and it wasn't the musical metaphor, Vernal tensed her muscles and prepared for a fight that without no doubt would kill her.

"_**This is getting serious,"**_

"_Can't you do something?"_

"_**I can… but that would expose all of our hard work,"**_

"_I don't care… my friends come first,"_

Alex gave out an audible sigh, _**"You do know what happens, right?"**_

"_I thought you can control them?"_

"_**Direct… not control,"**_

Despite all of the destruction that's happening in the room, Jaune managed to think through it all. After a moment of contemplating, Alex could feel his host's resolve tighten. Jaune gave a sharp intake of air inside of Alex. _"It's fine… do it,"_

Cinder Fall, conjured a fireball and threw it at Vernal while was locking swords with Emerald. Just when the fireball would burn her Raven jumped just in time to deflect. Unfortunately, she didn't realise it just now that the direction she deflected it was at the direction of Jaune's friends. Everyone's eyes closed waiting for the impact. Instead of a hard impact and the feeling of burning what they only felt was the intense heat. They opened their eyes to see Alex standing in front of them, his left arm shifted into a large shield that was probably three metres tall and five metres wide.

His arm shifted back to normal and looked back at the group, Qrow had a suspicious look in his face – the same goes for Oscar. Everyone else had mixed looks; curiosity with a tinge of fear.

"**Cover your ears,"**

They gave him looks of curiosity after that but the look on his told them to listen otherwise. With reluctance they followed his wishes. When he was finally sure that they were covered looked back at the conflict that's happening; Emerald had just kicked Vernal in the face only for Vernal to counter with a low sweep which caught the illusionist off guard. In the distance the entire area was charred black, flames licked the walls, the surrounding air bent due to the intense heat that Cinder was generating, yet despite this Raven didn't seem affected. Meanwhile in the side Hazel still observed Alex with a calculating look. He grinned, He's seen Mercury Black's memories so of course he knew who Hazel was along with Tyrian, Watts and of course Salem.

When he saw Salem, for some reason something sparked in Alex. And that spark was the spark of competition. A battle for the top of the food chain, judging by the 'regal' look of Cinder's mistress he was confident to say that she held the top while he was away for quite some time.

Unfortunately, he held the top longer than she had.

The pores on Alex's skin secreted red smoke that started to slowly spread. With a slow deep inhale, he roared.

* * *

The sound wasn't that hard to miss. It was so loud that even Adam paused his fight with Sun and Blake just to feed his curiosity. Just when they were about to continue the ground shook.

* * *

The fight between Raven and Cinder and Vernal and Emerald was put on hold so that they could all look at Alex. When his roar had finished the ground shook, and it shook with magnitude of an angry god. Then another sound entered their ears, the sound of thousands if not millions of guttural roars that responded to Alex's. Cracks started to from on the floor and what came out was only something that everyone could imagine in an apocalypse-based novel. Standing at a whopping 50 ft, its two bladed mandibles expanded and closed. More of its kind came out forcing everyone to back off lest they wanted to risk the creatures' ire.

The windows of the academy shattered and what entered the room was a monstrosity that not even the Grimm could compare, muscles rippled across its body, its arms were equally muscular as the body and were armed with razor sharp claws. More windows shattered and more of its kind swarmed the school.

Ruby and her friends brandished their weapons cautious of the new type…Grimm? The muscular creature tensed its muscles was about to pounce on them were it for an arm being raised. They all followed the arms and to their shock it was none other than Alex. The creature seemed to follow his orders and settled for a menacing roar of threat.

This gesture was not missed by anyone else. Cinder had a look of anger and from what Alex could sense the tiniest feeling of fear. While this was happening, Raven took the chance to escape, slicing a portal open she gestured Vernal to follow. The both of them disappeared and what was now left is Leonardo Lionheart which looked the opposite of his name sake, Emerald, Cinder and of course Hazel.

Alex pointed a finger at Cinder and spoke his words.

"**Kill her,"**

All hell broke loose

* * *

**A/N: Is this too OP or is it the right amount of OP? frankly I don't know. From what I've observed Alex should have the ability to create an entire army of infected and direct them. This was proven when Alex backed away from Heller when he discovered that he couldn't consume him; so, he sent in a goliath. Another time was when it was moments before Father Guerra died. A Blackwatch radio chatter told the player (you) that they saw Alex Mercer exit the area where Father Guerra resided, coincidence I think not! Aside from that it was also one of Heller's abilities "Pack Leader" if Heller could call multiple of them why shouldn't Alex call more than what Heller could deliver?**

**For the whole 'Alex can control the infected' all I got is his conversation with Captain Robert Cross after killing Elizabeth Greene.**

**[Captain Cross: Look at your handiwork now**

**Alex Mercer: Oh yeah. They're headless. An infected army without a leader… It's only a matter of time before they're wiped out.**

**Captain Cross: And if there are other leaders out there?**

**Alex Mercer: No… they're all dead. All dead. Except me.]**

**So that put the nail in my coffin that Alex CAN control and direct the infected, I mean he even consumed Greene so shouldn't that mean something? I hope you all liked this and without further ado let's read some comments!**

**forthose8675309: Well you got your wish… this might probably be a small series though. I'll see how it goes.**

**MultiverseOmniverse104: You'll just have to wait… cause I'm contemplating on whether I should kill her or not.**

**XxPokemonMasterxX: I don't want to sound rude but I'll be honest. I don't see Alex calling himself Zeus anytime sooner, sure he might make references to him being called that but other than that I don't really see it. Besides it's too cringy or chuuni for my taste.**

**Thanatos413: For some weird reason I kinda see Nora saying that in front of Mercer with no hesitation whatsoever.**

**Anyways I hope you all like this chapter and with that I bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


	3. Chapter 3

This was going all in Hell. Well, it was obvious from the start the moment the one named 'Alex Mercer' shouted. Whatever she was fighting she was sure it was stronger than a Grimm, what makes it worse is that her illusions don't work on them for some reason. There were some signs of it working but it didn't matter as it practically adapted to her semblance so quickly it might as well have been resistant to it from the start. Emerald backflipped just in time to avoid the claws of the monstrosity that was under the control of Alex Mercer.

That was another thing, Alex Mercer. A total unknown to them, a variable that even Cinder Fall didn't calculate – she couldn't blame her though – the so-called virus had stolen Mercury's face and that made her think: what other faces has he stolen? But that didn't matter at the moment; for now, she has to deal with three of the creatures he had called to his aide. Gaining some distance between her and the pack of three, she had a moment to look at her companions.

Lionheart was dealing with the creatures well enough using range attacks, while some might say that his methods were on the side of cowardice, she couldn't blame them. He dodged just in time to avoid the tendril that shot out of the other monstrosity that Alex Mercer had called, the Hydra. Despite missing its opportunity to gobble up the faunus headmaster it went for another option, its tendril latched on the ground. With one tug a heavy chunk of the floor was torn off and was sent hurtling towards Lionheart. He gave out a yelp as he ducked to avoid it only to receive a vicious clawed uppercut from the Brawler.

On the other hand, Hazel's managing his situation pretty damn well compared to Lionheart. Though it did bother her that the Brawler that he was fighting managed to equal his strength but that was without him injecting himself with Dust crystals. He forced himself to open up to which the Brawler took advantage of eagerly, that proved to be its undoing as Hazel managed to get inside the creature's guard and with and incredible amount of efficiency despite for a man his size, he had managed to throw the Brawler above his head.

Finally, there was Cinder, waves of heat washed the auditorium, flames licked the walls due to her anger, where Hazel, her and Lionheart were only dealing with one or two Brawlers and the occasional Hydra, Cinder was dealing quadruple of what they were dealing with. Both Brawler and Hydra were relentless on their attacks but Emerald was confident that her mistress was extremely resilient. Whenever a Brawler thought she had created an opening they would always be countered with the flames that circled her.

All in all, they weren't doing a bad… except for the faunus headmaster.

So why is that damn virus grinning at them?!

* * *

Ruby Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing, well she did but her brain was still processing what in the name of Monty Oum is happening; first her partner was impaled, then Jaune jabbed a finger in her wound, then Jaune had a large hole in his chest… it was too much. She looked at the one responsible for all of her confusion; Alex Mercer, the man stood in between them and the fight that was ensuing in front of them.

"**We have to go," **he said.

"But, the relic. It-, "Ruby was about to continue but was cut off when Alex continued.

"**Will still be in that vault… isn't that right?" **Alex said while looking at the Beacon headmaster turned kid.

All faces looked at Oscar who flinch at the sudden attention. He squirmed a little bit before answering. "He's right… each vault would only open to a specific maiden. The vault that's under this school can only be opened through the Spring Maiden… Without the Spring Maiden then the vault wouldn't open,"

"We still have to kick them away," Yang said while raising an arm towards the four.

Everyone looked just in time to see Lionheart get held down by three Brawlers. Try as he might, he won't be gaining an inch – which was what he wanted. The virus' predatory grin couldn't be any wider. He looked at Oscar whom flinched at his gaze.

"**Is he still going to be of use?"**

Oscar was about to answer when he shivered and fell to his knees, the others rushed to his aide only to be stopped when Oscar's hand motioned them to stop, he stood up and looked at Alex with a calculating face. It was clear to Alex at this point that who he was talking to was no longer Oscar.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Ozpin asked.

"**What do **_**you**_** think?"**

It was clear for everyone what he was meant to do, yet Ruby still held on to the hope that what Alex was planning was something else. "Y-you don't have to do this…"

His gaze locked with her eyes, despite feeling uncomfortable under his gaze she managed to remain eye contact. He thought she was either brave or stupid. **"And what do you propose we do?"**

"S-Send him to justice,"

"**Justice…"** Alex began to chuckle darkly.

Yang frowned, "What's your problem? Isn't it right?"

"**Where was this 'justice' that you all so hold dearly when Beacon fell? Where was the 'justice' for all of the lives that were lost during the fall?"**

"I-I," Ruby couldn't answer; she felt her blood chill when Alex's voice changed into something more familiar.

"Where was the 'justice' when I yearned when Pyrrha died?"

Everyone looked at Alex, while it was still the same person, they're looking at the deep blue eyes that stared back into them told them that who they were talking to was Jaune. His eyes started to tear up only for them to turn back into crimson red, a scowl sported on his face now.

"**Besides… he already betrayed Ozpin's trust. He succumbed to fear, so what will it be Ozpin?"**

"This won't do you any favours… you know that right?" Ozpin said.

"**I preferred to be alone anyways,"**

Cinder's lackeys were still too busy with fighting off their own Brawlers to focus on Lionheart – or they frankly didn't care for the lion faunus. Ozpin gave a heavy sigh. He turned and walked away leaving others too shocked, it was all Alex needed. With a point of his finger he said the words that ended Lionheart.

"**I'm done with him,"**

Qrow and the Beacon students could only stare in watch in shock when another Brawler piled on the one that was containing Lionheart. Another two piled, with the combination of five Brawlers on Lionheart he could only give out a final cry of fear when the Brawlers exploded in s gory show of tendrils.

Lionheart…he was… everywhere; his head hung on one of the tendrils his torso gone a part of what looked to be his leg was on the floor. Anything else was gone or probably in the middle of the large puddle of blood where the explosion originated. Of course, this wasn't missed by Cinder's group; Emerald's eyes widened in fear and jump as far away as she could from a Brawler that was about to wrap its arms around her. Hazel's facial features darkened and turned to retreat, not before socking one of the Brawlers that was still trying to detain him despite only having one arm left.

Cinder… she scowled. She turned her gaze at Alex whom smirked. She had no choice.

She had to retreat. With an angry roar she tore through the Brawlers that were aiming for her and went straight to Emerald, she swooped her up in her feet and busted through the roof, not before leaving Alex a few words.

"This isn't over,"

And with that Cinder Fall. For the first time – retreated.

* * *

**A/N: Well… how about that? Didn't expect Lionheart to go that way didn't you huh? (if you did shut up and let me have this moment!) Anyways constructive criticism and your thoughts about this latest chapter is always appreciated.**

**Without further ado let me read the comments!**

**forthose8675309: ****You are welcome *Bows like a gentleman*.**

**Thanatos413: ****I'll answer you're question with this. Do you think Jaune would agree to Alex's morals? Do you think he would agree to allow Blacklight to flood a Kingdom or a frontier village? Remember, they are sharing the same body (if the first chapter wasn't obvious or the summary before you read this, then yes Alex doesn't have full control of Jaune. It will be explained further into the story) No right? Then how in the world do you think Alex would obtain biomass? **

**I know it sounds sassy but think about it.**

**Leader: ****I am honoured to gain the attention of more people, I'll say it out loud right now though. I don't really have a schedule for this so writing new chapters could come out the next day for maybe the following six months. I really don't know. Nevertheless, I appreciate you reading it!**

**And that's all I have to say. Again, thank you all for you're support and I bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


	4. Chapter 4

A week

A week had gone past since Cinder's attack. A week had gone past since Blake and the faunus of Menagerie stood up against the once great White Fang. A week since everyone that Jaune knew looked at him in a different light. For a while he thought that he was in the safe – that they wouldn't bring what he is to light. Unfortunately, Fate isn't so willing to give him a helping hand.

The place they were all suppose to meet was in one of the rooms that make up the dorms of the Haven Academy, since Haven was one of the less developed Kingdoms it was subjected to a large amount of population, so it was without surprise that the dorms of the academy supported up to three thousand rooms. Jaune walked down the hallway of dorm eight, he was nervous that was much certain. How could he explain it to them? Should he tell Alex's story? What if they don't believe him?

These thoughts plague his mind only for Alex to enter his thoughts and mentally calming him down. While Alex didn't like the fact that he did not have full control of Jaune, the next best option would be to support the blonde teenager. He had to give the Jaune some credit, the young man had the determination to be better, who was he to stop that?

Jaune finally stopped in front of a door which had the number 1118. Alex had to give a mental chuckle, though the mirth of the virus was lost to Jaune. He froze up when he heard the door knob twist, the door swung open revealing Yang. Judging by the way her smile faded away from her face he would have guessed that they were talking about something that was funny but it was killed when his eyes met hers.

"Um… h-hey," Jaune said while shifting his figure.

"H-hey," Yang said.

The two stood there for a while unsure of what to do or say. Once it was finally unbearable the female blonde spoke. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll- I'll do that," Jaune said while stepping inside the room.

Once he entered the room, he walked down a short hallway and rounded a corner, everyone in the room turned to look at him only to grow silent. His eyes scanned the room, the most glaring thing he could see were the reserved looks everyone was giving him. Another is the new appearance of Blake and Sun. Yang passed him and sat on a bed next to Ruby. He walked towards a seat which was unoccupied eyes followed his every move. When he finally sat down, he looked at the group with unsure eyes.

Silence reigned over the group as they stare at him. This continued on for a few more seconds before he finally broke the ice and spoke.

"Anything you want to ask?" he said.

"What…Who are you?" Ruby asked.

Who was he? It was obvious that his name is Jaune Arc yet at the same time he wasn't because of the millions of memories that weren't even his swam inside his head. That's what he answered to Ruby, that made everyone in the room to crease their brows. He could understand them, how could Jaune not know himself but at the same time know?

"What are you?" Oscar asked.

"I-I don't know… I just got this power weeks ago yet at the same time it felt like I know how to use it as if it's second nature,"

This question and answer continued for a while and Jaune answered to the best of his abilities but at the same time refusing some because he told them that it was the virus' job to answer that. Once all the questions died out Jaune gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Are you a zombie?" Nora asked.

The question was so out of the left field that it even caught everyone off guard. Jaune stared at the bubbly girl for a while before giving a light chuckle, that light chuckle turned to laughter. It was so infectious that some who were near him laughed alongside him. When he finally had gotten control of his mirth, he looked at Nora.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You had a hole in your chest a week ago," Yang said with a deadpan voice.

"Oh… I guess so… Alex told me that I'm something more though,"

"Can we talk to him?" Ozpin said now gaining control of the young man's body.

Like a lightbulb, all enthusiasm from everyone snapped shut. A silence reigned over them again. Jaune thought about it for a second but it was obvious from the facial expressions he's making, he was talking with Alex. A moment passed before finally speaking.

"He said he'll talk… but he wanted to address Weiss first,"

The heiress looked at Jaune, "Why me?"

Jaune looked at her with an apologetic look before numerous tendrils sprouted out of him to the point that it covered his whole body. When they finally disappeared, crimson eyes locked onto her icy blues. The grin on his face ever present. The two stared at each other for a longer time before Weiss finally couldn't take it and asked him why he wanted to speak with her. The response she got was a dark chuckle which seemed to grate on her nerves, she was about to say something when he finally spoke.

"**How are you feeling?"**

"What?" she asked, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"**Any… unusual sensations? I did tell Jaune to give you some of my DNA,"**

"What are you implying?"

Alex leaned back to the seat,** "Simple… you're infected, like Jaune,"**

It was so quiet in the room even dropping a pin could be considered a shout. Weiss looked at Alex, he didn't even move which unsettled her. What finally set her off was when he flashed her another grin.

"I'm a what?!" she yelled standing from her seat.

"**It's as I said,"**

"And what proof do you ha-?" she asked while crossing her arms.

Crimson dripped on the floor

Confusion spread through everyone's faces, they turned and that confusion turned to shock.

He was fast Ozpin had to admit… too fast even for him to keep track. That didn't matter now though, what mattered was the large blade that impaled the heiress. Said person didn't even had the time to react, she looked down to see Alex's shifted blade passing through her and out of her back, Alex looked pulled the blade out and sat back down to his seat.

Weiss fell back

"WEISS!" Ruby yelled.

"You bastard!" Blake said as she pulled out Gambol Shroud

"I'm going to kill you!" Yang shouted, her eyes turned red and the temperature increasing.

Everyone brandished their own weapons except for Ruby who kept consoling the wounded Weiss – telling her that everything was going to be okay. Just when Yang was inches from her face Alex spoke.

"**I'd look behind if I were you,"**

Heads turned and they all looked down at the fallen heiress; tendrils were showing out of the wound Alex had inflicted, Ruby stared at it wide eyed, she wasn't alone however everyone else had their eyes like saucers, even the heiress, when they observed the wound that should've taken years to fix – considering the patient even lives through impalement – in a matter of seconds.

When the wound had finally closed, Weiss – with a shaky hand – touched where Alex had stabbed her, her other hand followed as she patted her stomach searching for anything out of the ordinary. When there was none fear overcame her, she shouldn't be scared, in fact she should be happy that she was alive.

"Why?" she asked weakly.

"**Jaune saw you dying in his arms… he couldn't take it, so I advised him to infect you so that you could survive. He couldn't use his semblance as his aura is also empty similar to yours, if you're going to blame anyone it's me, not Jaune,"**

"Will I end up like those beasts you called?"

"**No, to turn into something like a brawler or a hydra I would have to implant you the specified DNA, I didn't, instead I gave you the DX-1118 strain or was commonly known as the 'Mercer Virus'… that being said," **Alex said while sitting forward.

"**I promised Jaune that I'm going to watch over you for a while. Until you get used to the virus inside of you, I'll be keeping watch. If you're interested, I can teach you how to use that virus to do your bidding,"**

Weiss' throat hitched, despite that she still looked at him, "And if I refuse your offer?"

Alex merely shrugged, **"I mainly gave you my DNA for the sole purpose of giving you a healing factor and faster regeneration of aura, these," **he said while shifting his arm into razor sharp claws, **"Are just an added bonus, you consider it,"**

Alex stood up from his and told the group but specifically to Weiss to give what he said some serious consideration. He walked away only to stop just as he rounded a corner; his body shifted back to Jaune. Jaune looked behind him to see Weiss locking her icy blue eyes with his deep blues. He gave a forlorn expression sending the message to everyone that even he wanted things to end in a different way. Unfortunately, he was desperate at the time and that forced him to reveal his hand.

The door to the room opened and closed leaving the entire group some much needed time to think.

"_I'll ask him the question another time," _Ozpin thought before giving Oscar back his body.

Silence reigned over the group yet again as one of them now had to make a decision.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I believe I did the right thing here… Jaune having no choice but to pass Alex's DNA to Weiss just to save her turns her into something similar to Mercer. I don't have anything so say as of now so let's get on to the comments!**

**Greer123: **** Thank you for reading this. And I'm doing fine, thanks for asking!**

**NyaNyaKittyFace:** **Don't worry all will be revealed later on as the story progresses.**

**Anyways I've finally reached chapter 4, at this point in upload schedule's going to be tighter. So later chapters might take a while now, this was supposed to be a one-shot to begin with. I never thought about making this into a series until I saw the power of a loyal fanbase. With that I hope you can all be patient with me.**

**With all of that said I believe it's time for me to bid adieu.**

**Peace~ **


	5. Chapter 5

Haven training ground, a place that while isn't as technological as Beacon's training grounds, still served its purpose and breeds some of the greatest Huntsman and Huntresses. Though right now, the training ground had become more of a battlefield rather than its namesake. The cause of this was all because of a certain blonde punching the air as if he were fighting a great foe. Though for Jaune's eyes things were a little different.

His eyes were bloodshot but through his sight buildings of a city he doesn't recognize surrounded him. Flames licked the walls, walking corpses walked along the streets along with soldiers either garbed in desert or black camouflage. Large treaded machines carved the road – crushing cars with its 60-ton weight. In short what he was seeing was something that came out of an apocalypse sadly he was used to it already. His fingers clenched the ground and with a mighty heave he took a piece of the concrete and aimed it at the brawler that was just about to tackle him.

"_**Faster!"**_

With a grunt he threw the piece of concrete at the brawler, with the enhanced strength that he had the speed of the concrete slammed into the brawler leaving it stunned. He crouched his form and with a burst of speed he closed the distance between him and the brawler. Punches and kicks rained on the brawler. Alex watched Jaune's battle with an observant gaze, since he was a virus it wasn't really hard to make Jaune see things but he told himself that he would only do it for the sake of conditioning Jaune's body.

While it's true that Alex's body doesn't tire the same could not be said for Jaune's; since he had never completely consumed the blonde, for some unexplained reason that he was still trying to find out, it was to be expected that while Jaune may have access to most of Alex's powers what he lacked was conditioning and the only time Jaune would be able to perform without holding back would be to allow Alex full control of his body, thus why Alex swapped with Jaune during his fight with Cinder.

"**Behind you," **Alex mentioned with a bored tone.

True to his word a brawler clawed at Jaune's back. Due to this mistake, Alex flared all of Jaune's back pain receptors making him yelp in pain. He fell down to one knee but was forced to dive away from the brawler he had been fighting. Now with two brawlers in his sights Jaune accessed Alex's powers and shifted his arms into claws. With a war cry he charged both of the brawlers sliding just in time to avoid their attacks. With their backs in front of him he began to inflict wound after wound on both brawlers.

One of the brawlers attempted to backhand him only for Jaune to duck, with the brawler's vulnerable position Jaune moved with the vice of a hungry predator; he raised his right arm while it shifted into a blade. He brought it down severing the brawler's limb from its body. It roared in pain but Jaune wasn't done, he went for a low slice removing the leg as well. With the sudden change in its equilibrium the brawler fell back and didn't get back up because of Jaune's blade stabbing it through the mouth. Once the threat had been dealt with he fell down to his knees, clutching his sides as he tried to catch his breath. Unfortunately, Alex isn't forgiving.

"**Heads up,"**

He did just that only widen his eyes when his neck got caught in the brawler's claws, the claws passed through him but even he knew that its intention was to decapitate him. The world around him stopped with the brawler just behind him. Jaune gave an annoyed groan.

"**Not bad, you managed to at least kill a brawler" **

He looked forward to see Alex walking towards him. "Why… did you make… this hallucination… hard?! It's not… like they're this relentless,"

"**They are… you should be glad that I could direct them because If they aren't and they aimed for you, you'd be dead,"**

"Why am I even fighting brawlers? Shouldn't I be fighting Grimm?" he asked with an irritated look already regaining his breath.

"**Did you see how much trouble brawlers caused for Cinder and her group?"**

"Yeah, but they came in swarms!" Jaune said while raising his arms in exasperation.

"Jaune, who are you talking to?" a voice asked.

His bloodshot eyes reverted back to its original colour, the vision of the destroyed city faded away and what replaced them was the trashed training ground. He turned around to lock eyes with silver eyes.

"R-Ruby?" Jaune asked.

But that wasn't all; behind her stood her team along with his and Oscar. He froze, he just realized that they might have seen what he was doing.

"H-How long have you guys been here?"

"Long enough to see you throw yourself everywhere in the arena… that and how your arms..." Weiss said, her voice dying when her sentence had finished.

Jaune gave groan, when Ruby asked, he explained that he was training under Alex and explained the intricacies of his situation of requiring more conditioning. He also told them of his hallucination/simulation training regiment and how Alex adjusts his brain to see things that weren't there. At first, they were worried at the fact that a virus was controlling his mind but Jaune reassured them that he was only doing it when he's training.

"Um… Ozpin asked me to ask you if you could show us how much you trained," Oscar asked.

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "I-I guess, so am I sparring with someone or do I just show you,"

"Yeah… you'll be fighting against me," a voice called out.

His senses screamed at him to block an unseen attack, his arm quickly shifted into a blade and used the flat side to block the sword that belonged to Ruby and Yang's uncle. He countered by shoving the blade away and sliced for a counter only to slice the air. Qrow landed a few meters away from Jaune, while hefting his sword over his shoulder. He looked back to see his friends meters away, which was good since he didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire that's about to happen. Looking back to his opponent his eyes widened all of a sudden when Qrow was suddenly inside his guard; his free hand curled into a fist and struck right in his face.

The strength of the punch cause Jaune to step back, he recovered from his stun easily enough and just in time to clash blades with Qrow. Jaune gritted his teeth and with a single thought biomass started to gather around his muscles, quickly gaining the strength he needed to keep up with the old drunkard. This seemed to surprise him, though it didn't last long as the surprise left his face when his back curved upwards courtesy of Jaune's freehand punching him in the gut. Robbing Qrow of his oxygen Jaune used it to his advantage.

While Qrow clutched his stomach, Jaune swept him off of his feet with a low sweep to his legs, enhanced muscles made him rise up from his crouched form faster than anticipated; with an open palm he thrusted it to his chest all the while gathering air performing an air push attack which sent the man-bird to towards the wall. He grunted loudly and slowly slid off the wall, when his feet touched the ground, he stumbled forward trying to regain his balance. When he finally did, he looked at Jaune with a serious expression. Mechanical whirrs echoed across the arena as Qrow's sword started to shift; the hilt lengthened and the blade started to curve, slowly transforming into a scythe.

"Lucky shot kid," Qrow said.

Jaune gulped but shifted his arms into a sword and shield combination.

* * *

**A/N: Well… Jaune's already being tested, for those who are complaining at how Jaune managed to hold himself against Qrow who was leagues away from him remember, Alex and Jaune had been together for weeks now. During that time Alex should've trained Jaune to some degree. I know this chapter is just a filler but nevertheless you all got an insight of the relationship between Alex and Jaune.**

**And yes, a hallucination/simulation is a thing in this fanfiction. I got the idea because Alex is a literal walking virus! It's not hard for him to develop some sort of sickness that didn't hamper your immune system but makes you hallucinate to a major degree, similar to Jaune's.**

**Anyways enough with that explanation let me answer some comments!**

**HAIL KING DELIRIOUS: ****First off, love the username. Thanks for the support! About the questions of morality; Jaune and Mercer aren't one remember that, this means that Jaune still has sentient thought and a conscience to tell what's wrong or right, of course, it's obvious that he leans more on the right side.**

**Alex on the other hand… well his morality is very blurred, I mean he consumes people for the sake of gathering biomass, use it as a disguise or even just to look into the man's memories to know more about himself. He even caused and apocalypse to happen twice (Prototype and Prototype 2). **

**What I'm trying to say is that would Jaune agree to Mercer's intention to infect an entire outlier town for the sake of creating infected? Why not just infect the Grimm? After all, while they don't have souls, they have something that Alex could easily exploit: genetics!**

**Oooh… Volume 6 is kind of touchy for me since I haven't watched it yet. I'll watch it first but for now Ruby and the gang are staying at Haven for now.**

**forthose8675309: ****Your welcome but your thanks is not needed, well it kind of is but that's not the point, just keep supporting me and I'll continue creating more chapters.**

**Guest: ****Oh don't you worry… I'll make sure I'll mess Cinder up really good.**

**One question before I go, what season do you guys like? Spring, Fall, Summer, Winter?**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and with that I bid you all adieu!**

**Peace~**


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss' eyes were like saucers as she stared at the already battered arena. What she was staring at was none other than Jaune Arc and Qrow Branwen, though the main reason she was surprised was due to the former. Jaune Arc, a young teenage boy who didn't even knew anything about aura when he entered Beacon Academy, was keeping up with Ozpin's right-hand man. What made it even more shocking was the endurance that he was showing.

Jaune wasn't even showing any signs of fatigue. On the other hand, it was obvious to everyone one that was watching that Qrow was slightly winded. Yet that didn't stop the experienced huntsman from making it an easy win for Jaune, since there was no one around the perimeter of the school Qrow had decided to go all out; he would shapeshift in to his namesake and use its size and speed to outwit the walking virus host, every now and then he would shift back to his human form and strike whenever Jaune showed an opening.

This strategy proved to be effective for a while. Unfortunately, one thing that Qrow forgot was that Jaune was still part virus. Natural selection came into play and suddenly Qrow's attacks weren't that effective anymore. Initially Jaune would be launched off his feet whenever his scythe would meet his body, then it turned into a stagger then without any warning Jaune would face where Qrow would strike in a matter of milliseconds – shield already prepped to block the incoming attack.

Initially everyone thought it was just luck that played part when Jaune blocked Qrow's strike but it was proven wrong when he managed to block every single strike that he had done while performing the same strategy. What made it worse was that Jaune had conjured a counter attack for it after Qrow had done it for a second time since his adaptation! Whenever Qrow would shapeshift Jaune's arm would also shift along with him into some kind of whip with a serrated length and a blade at the end. Jaune would swing the whip in such a way that Qrow was forced to dodge instead of going for a strike.

In short, she was nothing short of astonished and filled with apprehension. She realized that what Jaune had she too had, this scary ability to adapt at an amazing rate and have… blades or shields as arms, and if it didn't make it any better knowing that she now had an insane healing factor.

A loud thud echoed in the arena as Qrow's body hit the wall – cracks formed as he slid down from it. Jaune had a shocked look on his face as he shifted his arms back to normal and ran towards Qrow with concern that he might've put too much on the last hit.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Branwen!" he said while patting down his whole body, checking for anything that was out of place.

A punch hit his shoulder, breaking him from his worries. Qrow looked at the young blonde and gave off a goofy smile, "I'm fine kid,"

"A-Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, though you could've weakened that punch you did though," he said earning a blush from the kid.

Qrow gave a quiet chuckle before standing up with a grunt, he gave the blonde a pat on the shoulder. "C'mon, let your team and Ruby's train for a while,"

Qrow and Jaune left the arena with the latter earning some praises from his team and Team RWBY, the former however got teased by none other than Yang; telling the old huntsman that age was finally getting to him. That or the 'beverage' that he kept in his back pocket. Once everything was said and done, they both headed towards the seats to watch their training.

"Jaune!"

The aforementioned teenager turned around to see Weiss looking at him. "Yeah?"

The girl was quiet for a moment, the sight that beheld the both teams looked like something that came out of a B-rated romance film with the girl hesitating on whether she should reveal her true feelings to the one she loved. It would've cemented that idea were it not for Weiss' next words.

"I have finally come to the decision that I will accept Alex's offer and allow him to train me,"

Jaune looked at Weiss like she had grown a second head, a moment passed before Jaune managed to escape his stupor. Jaune was about to ask her whether she was sure or not but was stopped when Alex told him to stand down as it was her decision.

"**Tell her that were going to start after their training,"**

He relayed the message only to receive a concerned comment from Ruby about being too tired after training, Jaune relayed Alex's to Ruby that Weiss' body should have increased endurance combining her trained body and Alex's genes flowing inside her body. Though everyone was sceptical Weiss assured them that if she is feeling tired she can stop the training to which Alex agreed.

* * *

"H-How… are you… not… tired?" Ruby asked while lying down with her arms splayed on the ground.

Weiss looked at herself before answering her team leader, "It must be the additional endurance Alex told us about,"

"Additional… doesn't even… begin to… cover what he said," Yang said slowly getting up on her feet.

"You also… hit harder," Blake mentioned.

Weiss' eyes widened in shock, "I-I do?"

Ruby gave a faint nod and told her that her strikes were similar to Yang's when her semblance was activated. This further cemented her shock and the drive to learn how to use the power that Alex had given her and how she almost hurt her friends because of not knowing how to control it.

"It's good to know that even when there is no school my students are still eager to train," Ozpin said while walking towards them with a smile.

"We need the training anyways. Don't want Cinder getting a one-up on us," Yang said already regaining her stamina.

Voices and nod of agreement were shared and Ozpin could only smile. His smile faltered afterwards and his gaze turned to the heiress. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Weiss hesitated for a second before looking at the young headmaster with resolute eyes, she told him her reasons. "After the fight we had a week ago I found out how weak I am… I need to be stronger to protect my friends as they have protected me from anything,"

She looked back to everyone, while it was uncharacteristic of her to say something like that it didn't stop her team and Jaune's from smiling at her. Seeing this Ozpin smiled inwardly. The difference between wanting to get stronger and the need to get stronger is that the latter is for the purpose of protecting what is precious to them while the former is nothing but an insatiable lust for power. Something that Weiss had in spades against Cinder.

"**I sure hope you're ready," **

Heads turn to see Alex walking up to the arena. It was obvious to everyone that they are still unsure of what to think of the virus that stood in front of them. Nevertheless, if he's willing to train one of their friends then they're fine with it as long as the it won't hurt anybody.

Alex began explaining the training regiment and how she's going to be subjected to hallucinations similarly to Jaune. When she asked how it was possible Alex answered with how despite his genes separated from him, he still had the power to control it.

Once everyone sans Alex and Weiss left the arena, they finally began their training.

"**Are you ready?"**

Weiss gave a nod. Seeing this Alex began to control the genes inside her body. Her body glowed red for a moment revealing veins that were slightly pulsating, she grunted slightly at the foreign feeling of something in her body, the glowing veins climbed up to her neck and all the way to her eyes. He once icy blue eyes turned bloodshot as she gasped at the sight the hallucination beheld her.

Mutilated and walking corpses lined up the street along with buildings that were either burning or had some sort of crimson substance that latched onto the walls. Treaded machinery paved the road while shooting explosive shells that made a gory display of bone and tissue. Soldiers wearing desert or black camouflage lined up on a part of the street mowing down the walking dead with their guns.

It was too real for her, she stepped only to fall back in fear as one of the walking corpses raised a hand and was about to hit her. That was stopped fortunately by a large blade that popped out of the corpse's chest. The corpse was then consumed by a large mass of tentacles, when it was finally gone blue eyes and blonde hair met her gaze.

"Are you alright Weiss?" Jaune asked.

"W-W-Where are we?' she asked too shaken to do anything else.

"Everything's going to be fine, it's just training remember?" Jaune said while reaching a hand to the heiress with his free hand.

Training? Yes, it was just training. Her thoughts were put on hold when a brawler landed in front of both of them. It roared and charged at them with the intention of ripping them apart.

"**The genes that allows you access to powers is locked. In order for you to get them you will need to consume this brawler, Jaune will help you," **Alex mentioned in her head.

With the explanation taken care of she looked at Jaune who was ready to fight the brawler. She asked if he was ready and he answered with a nod.

With a silent nod both huntsman/huntress-in-training and walking virus hosts charged the brawler. Unknown to them that while everything is a hallucination, the beast isn't.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how to feel about this… is Weiss' request to be trained forced or not? For me I feel it isn't but at the same time it is. What to do you guys think? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now let me answer some reviews!**

**HAIL KING DELIRIOUS: *****hides inside an extremely fortified bunker* I sure hope I'm ready.**

**Greer123: ****Thank you for that! I was sincerely thinking about having Alex to physically train with Weiss but then again Jaune wouldn't have any training with Alex always manning the wheel whenever training went up. So, I thought 'why don't they just learn similarly to how Alex had?' While I could just say that Jaune became good because of accessing through the years of experience that Alex contained I feel that that method is just lazy writing.**

**DuManHeiu:** **I feel you man. Nothing but the sun shining down on me from where I live. But nevertheless, life goes on… Summer huh?**

**X3runner:**** Unfortunately, you're line of questioning is too specific for me to answer. Should I answer that here then I fear I would spoil the other readers who wants to be kept unknown regarding the Maiden powers and Alex. Should you pursue these questions it would be best if you just PM me. Though once I reveal the story don't say I didn't spoil it for you.**

**Review dude:**** The last chapter was meant to be a filler, just some essence so that everyone would know the relationship of Jaune and Alex. I'm not just going to keep posting chapter after chapter of just following the main story line, it will become too forced and to some might feel that the story progression might be too fast.**

**Boblets:**** While I agree with you that Alex could easily kill Cinder and her group let me ask you one thing. Where's the fun in that?**

**Leader:**** One yes, Remnant is future Earth though I thought I already made that obvious in the first chapter. Never mind that, frankly speaking I don't fully agree with Heller killing Alex. I mean he's the OG virus, letting some copy of him kill him is just something I won't stand for despite me playing both games (For those who are thinking that I'm hinting that I'm a racist shut it, I'm not. Just want to point that out what with how the world works these days). So no Jaune isn't a descendant of Heller.**

**Guest:**** Thanks for the opinion!**

**Anyways that's all the reviews answered since the posting of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this and I bid you all adieu.**

**Peace~**


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell is that thing doing there?!" Yang shouted while pointing her arm towards the brawler that had just suddenly entered the arena via one of the doors that lead to said arena.

Seeing the worried look on every student's faces, Qrow was about to jump in only to be stopped when the late headmaster's cane landed on his shoulder. Looking to the young headmaster, Ozpin shook his head telling him that they should not be disturbed. Qrow bit back a remark but them eased up when he remembered that while Weiss was down there, Jaune was along the ride.

Everyone seemed to have been clued in on this without being told and relaxed more, though it was obvious that there was still some lying tension. Team RWBY looked like they were ready to jump in there in the event that Weiss did get into some deep trouble, Team JN(P)R looked pretty much the same as the former team with their weapons tightly clenched in between their hands.

Weiss dodged the slam that cratered the ground, courtesy of the brawler. During this state Jaune charged in, claws at the ready and scratched the brawler, leaving open wounds that made Weiss' stab wound look like a simple scab.

"Go!" the blonde virus yelled.

Holding Myrtenaster in her regular pose, she conjured up a glyph under her feet. The glyph glowed a bright white before launching the heiress towards the brawler at an alarming rate. He rapier found it's mark when it lodged itself inside the beast's chest where she assumed the heart was.

Unfortunately, her assumption was wrong as the brawler gripped her weapon and pushed in it further – pulling Weiss along. She was too focused on taking her weapon out that she had missed the claw that posed to stab her stomach.

Her blood curdling scream froze everyone's blood as they looked at the brawler's claw going through Weiss, what made it worse was the fact that the brawler was playing with her insides, opening the wound up even further. Everyone including Qrow had look in worry and fear. On one side they wanted to help her out but they were too frozen in fear.

Ozpin, grimaced at the sight of one of his students in excruciating pain, yet he didn't take his eyes away. After the brawler was done playing with her it flung her towards the ground. Weiss' body skid on the ground while leaving a huge trail of crimson. Seeing her in a terrible state it Ozpin was about to order her students to save her.

"GRAARGH!"

Jaune charged at the brawler with no shifted weapon. Fist raised her planted it on the beast's jaw – hearing it snap he pressed on his attack. With his other fist he went for a gut punch, his fist buried deep inside causing the brawler to spit out blood. He finished his attack when he planted his foot on the brawler's chest and kicked it a few metres away.

He looked to Weiss who wasn't moving from her position, what made it even worse was the fact that the wound inflicted upon her wasn't healing up.

"**Jaune, pull out your whipfist and connect it with Weiss,"**

It didn't take long for the blonde to understand Alex's plan and shifted his right arm to the desired weapon, with an arm-flick he threw the weapon towards Weiss, stabbing her through the kidney area. He was about to transfer some of his biomass to her when he felt a sudden shift in the air.

He ducked, narrowly dodging the brawler's claws. It clear that after that display of power it pissed the infected off. It raised both of its arms with the purpose of crushing the blonde. Fortunately, with his experience of killing one he was prepared for the sudden unpredictable. Shifting his arm into a shield he covered himself while the arms collided with the hardened biomass. His legs buckled at the weight but he persisted.

Now that the brawler was busy with his shield, he commanded his body cells while travelled through the shifted arm and towards the heiress. He smiled for a quick moment as he sees the biomass already working on healing her. But healing her came with a cost, not consuming any biomass for a while made Jaune weak, his legs started to crack under the pressure of constant attacking.

He'll lived though this of course, if he's in trouble Alex could just switch places with him and end the bastard with ease. The shield's durability finally cracked causing Jaune to close his eyes as he waited for the pain. He opened his eyes when he felt the air shift. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Weiss' fist buried on the brawler's face.

Her snarl was clear to everyone, as is the once icy blue eyes not turned blood red. A shockwave from the punch sent the brawler spinning towards the end of the arena. Jaune was about to stand up but was stopped when her hand pressed on his shoulder. Looking up her blood red eyes looked into his deep blues, giving the untold message Jaune didn't move from his spot.

A roar echoed across the arena forcing Weiss the lock eyes with the already charging brawler, with a glyph on the ready she met the brawler half way. The brawler raised its arm ready to lariat the heiress only to be stumped when she summoned another glyph, which propelled her upwards. The brawler couldn't follow along as it bellowed in pain as the heiress' heels lodged itself into its eyes. She back flipped back and duck just in time to dodge the blind retaliation that the brawler did. It swung its right arm towards her but she didn't do anything about it. The arm collided with her but instead of being flung away from the brawler she had both of her arms wrapped around the limb.

She didn't give the blind brawler any respite as she planted her feet on the chest – parallel to the ground, she pulled. She snarled as blood red veins started to crawl around her legs and arms. The brawler screeched in pain as it felt its bone detach, followed but muscles and tissue. With a war cry Weiss ripped the arm off.

Despite missing a limb, the brawler still fought the heiress blindly, swinging its left arm. Still hugging the torn arm she flipped it around where the claws were pointing towards its owner.

"I'll show you how it feels to be stabbed!" Weiss shouted.

She charged when the opportunity presented itself, burying the arm in the brawler's abdomen. It screamed in agony as it tried to pull the foreign object away but Weiss wasn't having any of that. She removed the limb and spun around, the claws connected with the brawler's neck, easily decapitating it. The brawler stood still for a second before tumbling down.

Weiss released a breath she didn't knew she was holding as she looked at the now dead beast. She was about to aid Jaune but Alex's voice cut through her mind.

"**Good job, now consume the brawler,"**

"Consume?"

"**Yes, that way you can get back any biomass that you lost… think of it was healing,"**

Stopping her tracks, she looked back at the dead brawler. A sudden feeling inside of her told her that she wanted to 'eat' it. The closer she got to the corpse the urge grew, eventually she gave into needs and allowed the feeling. Tentacles sprouted from her back and started t wrap around the corpse, she could feel every single cell of the brawler become hers, making her feel better. Once the brawler was consumed another feeling entered her system.

She grunted in pain as tendrils of crimson crawled her body. Fortunately, the feeling subsides quickly. When she opened her eyes, they widened at the sight that beheld her. Razor sharp claws replaced her fingers while tendrils crawled all the way up her arms.

"**Congratulations,"**

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well… looks like Weiss Schnee now has claws. If some of you are worried that she will get the same weapons as both Jaune and Alex don't worry. I plan on making her own unique set of weapons… in fact, this is the perfect time for me to ask help!**

**Give me a power that you would want to add to the heiress' arsenal. From enhanced vision, to arm powers. Make sure you include the following.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Purpose:**

**What Grimm/Infected/Human/Faunus does Weiss have to consume to get it:**

* * *

**I'll be taking 5 but you won't know. The only way you can know if I had picked your power is through a PM. So may the best power maker win!**

**With that out of the way, let's get to the reviews!**

**Guest: ****Maybe, we'll see if there are others that will be getting the Mercer Virus in the future virus. Of course, the purpose for passing the virus has to be reasonable. Weiss got the virus because Jaune was stuck between either letting her die or passing on the virus to make her live.**

**The immortality thing… I don't know, Alex I can understand but Jaune and Wiess… frankly speaking I don't know. They never said in the game whether the DX-1118 strain did grant immortality. I've never read the comics either so yeah, I'm only basing my knowledge on the game.**

**HAIL KING DELIRIOUS:**** Eventually? Yes, though that's later on. I guarantee you that Salem's reaction would be nothing short of amazing.**

**X3runner:**** Thanks for reassuring me that Jaune's OP adaptation is the right amount of OP! Of course, with him training with Alex every night, he's surely bound to get better! I don't know what to say about Jaune's family though.**

**Blackwatch: ****Unfortunately, you won't be getting to Alex any time… your company's dead for **_**very, very**_** long time.**

**Accelerator7460:**** Ah, a good question! Since Grimm turns to dust with a snap of a finger (ha! see what I did there?) at a very fast rate Alex or any Evolved for that matter would not have the time to completely consume them. The only way for them to consume a Grimm would be if they were turned to infected. Turning them into infected removes the problem of turning to dust as infected mutation occurs, thus consumption is now allowed.**

**Guest:**** I know it's out of the normalcy of Prototype and yes, I agree that it's closer to being a symbiote story, more will be revealed as to why Alex can't have full control so you can wait on that! Also, thanks for complimenting my style of writing!**

**Leader:**** We've already established that Jaune Arc is not a descendant of James Heller. Unfortunately, I'm only going to stick to a word count of one thousand plus with the remaining words extending to two thousand dues to replying to comments. Finally, sorry for not making this a backstory chapter. Right now I'm more focused on Weiss, Jaune's backstory can wait.**

**Hal:**** I'm not going to acknowledge your review.**

**And with that all reviews had been answered! By the way I created another story called 'Remnant's Mightiest Heroes', an Avengers crossover with RWBY. I'd like some input in your side (aka trying to get the view count past 100). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and with that a bid you all adieu!**

**Peace~**


End file.
